


Let's Make a Deal

by FantasyEX



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Breeding, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, French Kissing, Impregnation, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Mind Break, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Older Woman/Younger Man, Polyandry, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: CommissionASoIaF / GoT Modern Day AUWhen Walder Frey saves Rickard Stark's business from going under, he doesn't do so out of the kindness of his heart.He expectssomeoneto marry his good-for-nothing daughters in return, and it looks like Bran Stark might just be stuck picking up the bill...
Relationships: Roslin Frey/Bran Stark
Kudos: 18





	Let's Make a Deal

The past few months had been a dizzying whirlwind for Bran Stark. His grandfather, Rickard’s company was going under. He and his family had been working nonstop to scrape together some emergency funding, working odd jobs in the hope they might do the business some good, however small. Ironically enough, it wasn’t until a major competitor stepped into the picture that Rickard’s business ventures restabilized.   
  
Walder Frey had long been at odds with the Starks, and now, it seemed that he had an opportunity to swipe their business out from under their feet. He had bought up most of the Starks’ shares, but after a worryingly-brief meeting behind closed doors with Rickard, the old Frey announced that he would allow the Starks to retain control of their company. He would even pull a few strings to help their struggling enterprise flourish again.   
  
Frey’s proposition, of course, was not unconditional. _Just_ enough information had leaked to make those involved perfectly aware that Rickard had been partaking in some dealings of a questionably-legal nature. Whether or not these accusations would hold up in the long run, they were enough to make Rickard accept Walder’s proposal. His back-door dealings would be kept secret, his company would be saved, and Walder would have a fair bit of leverage over him.   
  
There was just _one_ catch…   
  
“I have to do _what?!”_ _  
_ _  
_ To say that Bran was shocked would be an understatement. He gaped at his grandfather and at Walder Frey, stammering and sputtering as he looked between them. Walder’s wrinkled face stretched into a smug grin, and he nudged Rickard with his bony elbow.   
  
“Go on, Ricky!” the old man cackled. “Tell ‘im what we agreed on!”   
  
Rickard sighed, crossing his arms. He pursed his lips, giving his grandson an apologetic look before filling him in on the situation.   
  
“In exchange for his… _financial advice,”_ Rickard seethed, shooting a stony glare at Frey. “Walder expects me to provide him with a suitable partner for his daughter…”   
  
“ _Daughters!”_ Walder corrected.   
  
“Yes,” Rickard sighed. “ _Daughters…_ a suitable partner for his _daughters._ Seeing as how your siblings are already taken…”   
  
He trailed off, visibly uncomfortable.   
  
“How- Wait a minute,” Bran gasped. “Don’t I get a say in this? Is this even _legal?”_ _  
_ _  
_ “Hell with _legal,_ boy!” Walder spat, pointing his spindly finger at Bran. “If you learn one thing afore you leave, it’s that money _talks,_ dammit!”   
  
“He’s right, unfortunately,” Rickard groaned. “But you _do_ have a say, Bran… If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to…”   
  
Bran was conflicted. He definitely didn’t want to marry anyone related to the cackling, wispy-haired skeleton of a man in the chair in front of him, but he knew that his grandfather’s business would go under unless he did. It wasn’t fair, but Walder Frey had both him and Rickard right where he wanted them, and there was no way out that he could see. With a heavy sigh, Bran hung his head, kicked at the floor, and gave his answer.   
  
“Alright,” he grumbled. “I’ll do it, but that doesn’t mean I’ll like it…”   
  
Rickard sighed and shook his head, ashamed that his grandson had been affected so by his failure. Walder simply grinned, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs, glad that at least a few of his many, _many_ freeloading daughters would finally be out of the house.   
  
\---   
  
Bran was thankful that the ceremony itself, at least, was kept under wraps. He was still uncertain of the legality of things, but after all was said and done, he had been married to three of Walder’s daughters. The Frey women were notorious bachelorettes, though right now, Bran could only guess at why that was. Taken aback by his wives’ beauty, Bran did his best to keep himself composed until the reception had ended and he found himself in his new home - courtesy, of course, of Frey Holdings.   
  
Walda was the oldest of Bran’s wives at twenty-eight. Often called “Fair Walda” by her many, many admirers, it was clear at a glance how she had earned such a name. Tall and graceful, the brown-eyed woman’s beauty had been impossible for Bran to ignore. Her long, sandy-brown hair was kept in a neatly-braided strand which hung over her shoulder. Bran struggled the most, however, when he tried not to stare at her chest. Walda liked to wear low-cut shirts, and her impressive, ample cleavage was often on full display. Her breasts seemed to bounce and sway almost on their own, rippling for a few moments even after she stopped moving. Even though she was ten years his senior, Walda was nothing if not gorgeous to Bran.   
  
Roslin and Amerei “Ami” Frey, both twenty-six, often told people they were twins, although they actually had different mothers. Roslin was not nearly as well-endowed as Walda. Her chest was more petite, and her figure far more trim and supple. She let her long, wavy, brown hair hang freely down to her waist. Her eyes were soft and brown, and Bran couldn’t help but notice a soft, pink blush on her cheeks each time he looked at her.   
  
Ami, on the other hand, flaunted her looks. She was just as busty as Walda, though not quite as tall, and her curves were something Bran couldn’t hope to stop tracing with his eyes. Her amber eyes seemed to radiate lustful hunger, and she kept her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, “just in case,” as she put it. She was well known for sleeping around. Even Bran knew as much, having caught wind of her reputation as the “town bicycle.” She wore revealing clothing and, more often than not, didn’t bother with underwear. Today, though, the straps of a hip-hugging, black thong reached above the waistband of her tight, cutoff shorts. Despite putting on panties for the special occasion of consummating her marriage, Bran noticed, she clearly wasn’t wearing a bra, and her nipples were visible through her shirt.   
  
Bran sat, nervous and fidgeting, at the edge of his new bed. The three Freys stood before him, eyeing him up like hungry cats staring down a mouse. They were, truth be told, excited to have such a young husband to themselves. It had been a while since any of them had been with someone so shy and unsure. It was fun to be in control.   
  
“Alright,” Ami said, stepping forward. “Quit stalling! Let’s see it!”   
  
She placed her hands on her hips, standing with a wide stance as she smirked at Bran.   
  
“See… _what?”_ Bran asked softly.   
  
Ami’s smirk quickly morphed into a wide grin. She stepped right up to her new husband, leaning down to come face-to-face with him. Bran’s eyes flashed downward for just a moment, and he stole a glance at Ami’s cleavage as her shirt slipped down a bit.   
  
“ _This.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Bran gasped sharply. Ami’s hand was between his thighs, her palm cupping his crotch. She rubbed him softly, chuckling smugly at the feeling of his gradually-stiffening cock.   
  
“What?” Ami scoffed at Bran’s startled expression. “You didn’t think I was about to let you get away without making this _official,_ did you?”   
  
Ami’s grin remained on her face. She felt Bran’s erection through his pants, her hand sliding back and forth on the tent he had formed. Bran shuddered, swallowing nervously under Ami’s touch. He certainly hadn’t expected his first time to be like this, but he was glad, at least, to have such confident, attractive wives to ease him into things.   
  
Ami, however, had no intention of taking things slow. Virgin or not, she wanted to take her husband _now._ She was quick to unzip Bran’s pants and tug them down, freeing his stiff cock.   
  
“ _Oh!”_ Ami squeaked happily. “Look at _you!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Bran’s shaft twitched slightly as Ami’s fingers wrapped around it. He shivered, a bead of pre-cum rolling down his member. Ami looked eagerly at his cock, examining it up and down as she slowly stroked. He was definitely bigger than most men she had been with, and that was saying something. He might even have been the _biggest_ she had ever seen. He was at _least_ a half-foot long, if she was being conservative with her initial guess. She gave him a squeeze.   
  
“ _Ah!_ W- Wait a minute,” Bran gasped. “Don’t you think we should at least talk about this?”   
  
Ami narrowed her eyes, her lips curling into a devious smile. She didn’t respond. Instead, she planted her hand on Bran’s chest and pushed, causing him to topple backward onto his bed. She followed close behind, climbing on top of him to straddle his waist. He groaned softly, his cock brushing against her soft, warm inner thighs.   
  
Ami stayed put, pinning Bran in place. She wasn’t about to let him go until she had broken him in. Shooting him one more mischievous glance, she pulled her top off, baring her busty chest to her new husband. Bran’s eyes went wide at the sight of Ami’s soft, pillowy breasts. Her tits were big and round, nicely shaped with stiff, light-pink nipples. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her chest, even as she shimmied out of her shorts.   
  
“Aren’t you a lucky one,” Ami teased. “You’re just a boy… And here you are with three _gorgeous_ wives, about to lose your virginity to a _real_ woman…”   
  
She leaned down, squashing her breasts against Bran’s chest. Her lips briefly brushed his, and her warm breath misted against his face.   
  
“Are you excited?” Ami whispered.   
  
“I…”   
  
Bran hesitated. There were _plenty_ of girls his age he had fantasized about, and more than a handful that he realistically had a chance with. He wasn’t sure about this now, in spite of how nice Ami felt pressed against him. He felt her heat against his cock, pulsing gently barely inches away. The more he became aware of that heat, the more he wondered if he would rather be doing this with someone he really cared for. As it stood, however, Bran didn’t have much of a choice in the matter.   
  
Before he could react, Ami was making her move. She slid her thong to the side to reveal her pussy. A neatly-trimmed patch of short, blonde hair sat on her pubic mound. Her lips, flushed with arousal, were flared open, exposing the wet, pink folds of her cunt. She planted her hands on Bran’s chest, raised her hips, and expertly lined herself up with him, blindly positioning her sex right above the pink head of his twitching member.   
  
“Your first time,” Ami began, her voice low and husky. “Is going to be _amazing!”_ _  
_ _  
_ She dropped her hips, moaning as she felt Bran’s cock slide into her. Bran cried out, throwing his head back as white-hot pleasure shot through his body. He felt Ami’s tight, wet walls squeezing around his shaft, pulsing and twitching all around him as he was swallowed up. He shivered, gasping weakly once Ami’s hips came to rest against his. He had bottomed out, and his balls were pulsing against her skin now. He reached out, letting his shaky hands rest against Ami’s soft, smooth thighs. Any misgivings he had about this had vanished once he penetrated his wife. Now, all he wanted was to fuck all three of his newlywed brides.   
  
“ _Ohhh, wow!”_ Ami moaned, grinding against Bran. “It’s _way_ bigger than it looks!”   
  
She started to ride him, rolling her hips with the practiced skill that only years of experience could bring. With each hard, heavy _smack_ of skin on skin, the pair’s breathing grew more and more labored. Bran was gasping for breath before long, panting hard as Ami rode him. Ami was starting to sweat, her skin glistening with small droplets of perspiration. She had never felt something so incredible before. How could such a young man outshine all her countless other partners? She couldn’t explain it, but she felt an excitement she had never felt with anyone else. She was thrilled in ways she couldn’t hope to put into words by Bran’s big, hard cock.   
  
“ _Ahhh…_ Th- This is _amazing!”_ Ami grunted. “So… f- fucking… _good!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Roslin and Walda, meanwhile, watched in awe as their sister succumbed to sudden, intense lust. Roslin’s cheeks burned bright red, and a slight blush had crept onto Walda’s face. Both stared, their mouths agape, as Ami doubled over, locking lips with Bran and pushing her tongue into his mouth. Her hips seemed to move on their own, rocking up and down like a piston as she desperately fucked herself on her husband. Roslin found herself sliding a hand down her belly and between her thighs, shakily caressing herself through her pants. She gasped softly as she began to masturbate to the sight of her sister and her husband.   
  
Ami moaned and grunted against Bran. She sucked his tongue, slurping loudly as she kissed him. Her mind was awash with potent, blissful ecstasy. Her body was tingling all over, and she felt a tension quickly building inside her. She wanted release. She wanted to cum. She doubled her efforts, wildly slamming her hips down onto Bran over and over again in a desperate attempt to finish him.   
  
Bran, much to his own surprise, found that his stamina had not waned. He felt more than ready to carry on all day if he had to. Even as Ami dropped her hips one last time and her cunt gripped his cock, squeezing and pulsing around him in orgasm, Bran managed to hold back. Ami pulled back, breaking the kiss with a lust-drenched moan. Drool ran down her chin, and her eyes were unfocused, hazy with arousal. She came hard, squirting onto Bran’s shirt, staining it dark with her orgasmic juices.   
  
Ami slumped over, panting as she rested her head on Bran’s chest. She shakily lifted her hips, sliding off of his cock with a weak groan. His shaft twitched and throbbed as he came free, unsatisfied. Seeing that her husband still needed some attention, Roslin hurried forward, stumbling in her rush to pull her pants off. She stripped only from the waist down, too excited for her turn to bother taking her shirt off. She clambered onto the bed and on top of Bran as Ami fell onto her side, gasping for breath.   
  
“I can’t take this!” Roslin whined. “I- I want to know what it’s like!”   
  
She grasped Bran’s cock, stroking him as she locked eyes with him. He stared back with more confidence than he might have realized, eager for his second bride to show him what she could do. Roslin, however, wasn’t quite as quick to start as Ami had been. Instead of mounting her husband right away, she rolled onto her back, spreading her legs and folding her hands behind her head.   
  
Roslin’s pussy was smooth and puffy. Flushed pink and dripping with fresh, wet arousal, her slit was more than enough to entire Bran into taking the lead. He practically leapt up, kneeling between Roslin’s legs, resting his hard manhood against her tight little cunt. Roslin gasped, sharply sucking in air at the feeling of Bran’s heat resting against her. She wasn’t a virgin, but she could count her partners on one hand, and _none_ of them came close to measuring up to her husband.   
  
“ _This is so exciting!”_ Roslin squeaked, unsure of what exactly was coming over her. “I- I want it! Put it inside me! _Please!”_ _  
_ _  
_ “Alright,” Bran said, confidence beginning to swell within him. “If that’s what you want!”   
  
He slid his cock down the lips of Roslin’s pussy and thrust forward, plunging his shaft into her folds. In a single stroke, he had bottomed out, letting out a low, shaky groan as his wife screamed in pleasure. Roslin felt every inch of Bran’s long, hard member slide into her. Her inner walls flexed eagerly around him, drawing him as deep as her body would allow. She had never felt something so incredible before, and she might have thought that this was as good as _anything_ could be, had Bran not started thrusting.   
  
“ _AH! AH! AH! Y- YESSS!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Roslin’s cries of ecstasy were shrill and shameless. She moaned openly, letting loose a sexual energy she didn’t know existed within her. Her breaths were little more than shallow gasps taken between screams and moans. Her chest heaved, and as Bran fucked her, she fumbled to unbutton her shirt and unhook her bra. Her breasts, modest but perky, bounced free, rippling and jiggling in time with her husband’s ever-quickening thrusts.   
  
Bran grunted, cupping Roslin’s chest as he felt pleasure welling up inside. He was slowly beginning to lose his battle with his arousal, and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He savored Roslin while he could, plunging his cock deep inside with every thrust, kneading her tits, squeezing her soft flesh. He fucked her hard and fast, drilling her with an energy and drive he couldn’t explain. It was as if his body had taken over, his urge to breed driving out all else.   
  
That thought came into Bran’s mind like a bolt of lightning. _Breed._ The word itself seemed to occupy the forefront of Bran’s brain. He grunted and gasped with each breath, the intense pleasure in his core building and building with each passing moment. He was going to cum soon, and there was absolutely no way he was pulling out. Something primal inside him had awoken, and he wouldn’t be satisfied until he had poured his seed deep inside of Roslin. He wouldn’t stop until he had impregnated her, along with Ami and Walda.   
  
“ _AH! AH! AH!_ A- Are you cumming?” Roslin asked excitedly. “D- Do it! _Ooohhh!_ Let’s c- cum together! I’m so close! _I’m so close!”_ _  
_ _  
_ She shuddered, arching her back off of the bed and wrapping her legs around Bran’s back, pulling him in close and tight.   
  
“ _Nnnfff…_ Come on!” she growled, her voice heavy with lust and desire. “Sh- Shoot it _all_ inside! Fucking…”   
  
Bran groaned, managing one last firm thrust before his climax began.   
  
_“KNOCK!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Roslin’s voice was thick with climactic ecstasy. She shivered as she came with Bran, throwing her head back and moaning between each word.   
  
“ _ME!”_ _  
_ _  
_ A hot, sticky gush of semen exploded from Bran’s cock. He gasped and shivered through his intense orgasm as he unloaded inside Roslin. He squirted shot after shot of thick, potent cum straight into her womb, flooding her deepest reaches with his virile seed.   
  
_“UP!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Roslin screamed as Bran dumped his load into her. She felt every fat, gooey wad burst into her. She felt her cunt flexing around her husband’s throbbing prick, milking it for every last drop. Thick, sticky warmth filled her as he poured himself into her, shooting his cum until he had nothing left. Roslin quivered as Bran pulled out, his load slowly leaking from her puffy little cunt after it had been unplugged. She sighed dreamily, staring up at the ceiling, mesmerized by the thought that she had very likely just been impregnated, seeded by her husband’s sperm. She caressed her belly, smiling dumbly, laughing softly in her excitement at carrying his babies.   
  
Ami, having recovered from her orgasm, was quick to pin Bran to the bed once more. Just as soon as he had pulled out of Roslin, Bran found himself beneath Ami again. His wife stared, her eyes unfocused and wild, at him, hungrily looking down at him. Without a word, she lifted her hips, took hold of his wet, sticky cock, and lowered herself onto him. She groaned, shivering as she was penetrated again, filled by Bran’s thick, hot member.   
  
“ _Nnn…_ That’s it,” Ami sighed, already rolling her hips. “ _Aaahhh…_ I… I never want to take it out! I _need_ you inside me, baby! I- _Mmm…_ I want to fuck you forever!”   
  
She moaned and gasped, leaning down to kiss Bran, only pulling away to whisper into his ear.   
  
“I want you to knock me up like Roslin,” Ami breathed. “I want you to squirt your cum into me until I’m pregnant!”   
  
She thrust firmly against Bran, her hips _smacking_ into him. She found her rhythm quickly enough, panting hard as she rode her husband. Bran pulled her in and kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth, moaning as he rocked his hips in time with her, fucking himself right back into her in response to her movements.   
  
Ami moaned shamelessly against Bran. Years and years of promiscuity melted from her mind as she fucked him. Out of all of her partners, none had ever felt so _right_ inside of her. Never before had she wanted to be impregnated, but for some reason, she couldn’t get the thought out of her head. She couldn’t stop thinking of herself, her belly round and swollen with Bran’s children. She couldn’t stop _craving_ a big, messy creampie from him. She wanted nothing more than to be bred by him, to be _owned_ by him. Her mind had snapped, and now, there was nothing for her but his cock.   
  
“Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me, FUCK ME!”_ Ami cried, slamming her hips down. “ _YES! YES! YES! AHHH! FASTER! AAAHHH! HARDER! FUCK ME OUT! KNOCK ME UP!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Bran gritted his teeth, endeavoring to give Ami exactly what she wanted. He was getting close. He could feel his cock twitching eagerly, awaiting release. Ami’s wet pussy tensed and flexed nonstop around him, contracting with orgasmic pulses as she came over and over again on his cock. She was a complete mess now. Her tongue hung out, tears streamed down her cheeks, and she babbled wordlessly. Her eyes had crossed, and an expression of dumb, mindless bliss rested on her face. She squirted hard over Bran, her quim gushing sticky and warm all over his shirt.   
  
“ _DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!”_ Ami begged, her thrusts erratic and unmeasured. “ _GOD, IT’S SO FUCKING GOOD! BREED ME! I’M YOURS FOREVER! JUST FUCKING GET ME PREGNANT, PLEEEASE!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Bran growled as he came. He gripped Ami’s bouncy, bubbly butt, his fingers digging into the fat of her ass. He held her down firmly, his balls pressed tightly against her skin as they began to flex and pulse. His cock swelled inside her for a moment, and then he unloaded. A shrill, ecstatic cry tore itself from Ami’s lips. She felt every shot erupt into her womb, filling her to the brim with fresh, hot, sticky cum. She shivered violently, stammering and grunting as she endured an overwhelming, ongoing climax brought on by Bran’s load.   
  
“ _I- It’sh in me,”_ Ami gibbered. “ _I f- feew it! Uuuhhh… G- Gimme your babiesh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ She collapsed, falling onto Bran with a heavy grunt. Her twitching body lay on top of him as he finished, groaning softly as the last few shots of his cum escaped his shaft. Ami lapsed into a state of pleasant, blissful unconsciousness, falling asleep almost immediately. A satisfied smile was fixed across her lips, and the knowledge that she had just been impregnated filled her head with dreams of being fucked and bred over and over and over again. That was her purpose now. That was _all_ of his brides’ purpose, Bran realized, turning to look at his one yet-untouched wife.   
  
Walda stood by, red in the face, rivulets of wetness running down her plump, bare inner thighs. She panted heavily, gasping for each breath as she worked her fingers in and out of her dripping cunt. Her free hand clutched at her breast, squeezing the soft, pillowy flesh, pinching and teasing the bare nipple. Bran didn’t know when exactly she had given into her desires, or when she had stripped, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was pumping a hot load into her tight, fertile pussy and knocking her up like her sisters. He got off the bed, cock in hand, and snapped his fingers.   
  
“Against the wall,” Bran ordered. “Bend over.”   
  
Walda bit her lip, her big, brown eyes half-lidded as she stared at her husband’s erect cock. She spared a glance toward the bed, taking in the sight of her sisters twitching in post-orgasmic bliss, softly muttering to themselves about how excited they were to be pregnant with Bran’s children. Walda didn’t know _why_ this sudden, all-consuming lust had taken hold of herself and her sisters, but she was beyond caring at this point. Right now, her pussy _ached_ for Bran’s cock, and she wanted nothing more than for him to impregnate her. She planted her hands against the wall, stuck out her plump, bubbly behind, and swayed her hips enticingly.   
  
“Today’s _really_ dangerous for me,” Walda warned, her voice low and sultry. “If you cum inside… you’ll _definitely_ knock me up…”   
  
“I’m counting on it,” Bran remarked.   
  
He gave Walda’s ass a hard slap, sending a ripple through her juicy bottom. She moaned, shuddering at his touch. He grabbed her waist firmly, holding her tight as he rested his cock against her rear. He ground himself against her, rubbing his shaft between her soft, plush cheeks, smearing Roslin’s and Ami’s juices onto her lower back. Walda whined softly, backing herself into Bran, rolling her hips in an effort to coax him into fucking her.   
  
“C- Can you _please_ put it in?” Walda whimpered needily. “I want to feel it! I _really_ want to feel what it’s like!”   
  
Another _smack_ from Bran against her backside drew a sharp yelp out of her. Bran leaned over her, placing his hands over hers, grinning as he whispered into her ear.   
  
“I’ll _only_ give it to you,” he began in a sly, devilish tone. “If you beg for _every_ second of it. I want to hear what a cock-hungry slut you _really_ are… I want you to _beg_ for me to cum inside and knock you up…”   
  
He squeezed her butt, his fingers squashing their way into her soft flesh.   
  
“If you _don’t…_ I’ll just use Roslin or Ami to finish myself, and you’ll get _nothing.”_ _  
_ _  
_ “ _No, please!”_ Walda gasped. “ _Please!_ I _need_ it! _Please_ fuck me!”   
  
She bounced her fat ass, grinding against Bran’s cock. Her husband grinned and lined himself up, pressing his tip against her plump, juicy pussy lips.   
  
“Keep begging,” he ordered.   
  
With a single, rough thrust, Bran was inside, his cock enveloped by Walda’s warm, wet folds. She screamed in ecstasy, cumming hard around him as she was penetrated. Shivering, she managed to compose herself well enough to do as she had been commanded, shakily gasping between each desperate word.   
  
“ _AH! P- Puh- Please, Master!”_ she moaned. “I- It’s already s- _soo_ good!”   
  
Bran had barely even started thrusting, and already, Walda was a whimpering, wet mess. Her pussy didn’t stop flexing around him, and her body wouldn’t stop shaking. She leaned heavily against the wall, barely even able to hold herself up as Bran took her from behind. He held her ass firmly, roughly squeezing and kneading her plump bottom.   
  
“Master?” Bran repeated. “I think I like the sound of that… Don’t stop now! Tell me what you want!”   
  
“ _Ahhhh… O- Ooohhh, Master!”_ Walda gasped, her tongue flopping out of her mouth. “I w- want you t- to _breed_ me! _AH! AH! C- CUMMING!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Walda’s knees buckled, and she nearly fell as her ongoing climax intensified. White-hot pleasure surged up her spine, sending her into a fit of shivers and shameless moans. Sticky quim dripped and squirted from between her thick thighs, splattering all over the floor between her feet.   
  
“ _F- FUCK! Aaahhh… C- Cum inside m- me!”_ Walda begged, barely able to speak. “ _I n- n- NEED it, Master! Ooohhh… GOD!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Another intense spray of juices squirted from Walda’s cunt as Bran doubled his efforts. He was thrusting as hard as he could now, his hips _slapping_ firmly against his wife’s bubbly rear with each stroke. He gritted his teeth, groaning as pleasure began welling up in his core, bubbling out from deep inside, searching for a way out. Just a few more seconds would be all it took now.   
  
“Beg, _slut!”_ Bran growled. “If you want my cum, you’d better _earn_ it!”   
  
“ _PLEASE, Master!”_ Walda cried desperately. “ _Knock me up, knock me up, knock me UP! BREED ME LIKE YOUR BITCH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ “ _Here it comes!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Bran grunted as he gave Walda one last, deep thrust, burying his cock in her cunt. He groaned heavily as he came, his shaft swelling and twitching as he spewed the last of his seed deep inside Walda. His wife was nearly in tears now. Her eyes crossed and her tongue hung out as she squealed in joy, the first hot, virile shots of semen gushing into her womb. She shivered violently, cumming harder than she ever had before as she was impregnated by her young husband.   
  
“ _GUUUOOOHHH! I C- CAN FEEW IT INSHIDE!”_ Walda slurred, her mind shattering under the intense pleasure of being bred. “ _M- MOOOWE! AAAHHH… P- PWEASHE! MOWE!”_ _  
_ _  
_ She ground herself against Bran, clenching her muscles in desperation as his climax began tapering off. She managed to milk out one last spurt, groaning happily as she felt his seed shoot into her. Finally, with a heavy sigh, Bran pulled out, leaving Walda to collapse. She slumped to her knees, her face resting against the wall. Her tongue dangled limp from her mouth, and drool trickled down her chin as she twitched in her afterglow, fresh, warm cum leaking into a puddle between her legs.   
  
Bran let Walda rest, making his way to the bed and taking a seat between his other two wives. Roslin and Ami clamored for a position at his side, peppering his cheeks with kisses and begging to be fucked again.   
  
“Master, will you _please_ give it to me again?” Roslin moaned. “I want to make _sure_ I’m pregnant for you!”   
  
“Me too!” Ami chirped, her hand sliding between Bran’s legs. “I want you to cum inside me over and over and _over_ again until I _know_ you’ve fucked a baby into me!”   
  
“Later,” Bran said, shrugging the girls off. “Clean yourselves up…”   
  
He ignored his wives’ complaints as he dressed, making sure to look presentable before heading out the door.   
  
“For now,” he began with a smirk. “I think I’ll have a word with your father… He _must_ have a few more whores for me to break in…”


End file.
